callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talon of Lu'roth
The Talon of Lu'roth (also known as the Broken Flail) is one of the four Thulian weapons featured in the Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies map The Frozen Dawn. Overview The Talon of Lu'roth once belonged to Lu'roth, the first of the Moonraven Order, serving as the "night warden", the shadow of life and the sister to death. Like the other three Thulian weapons, the weapon was hidden away within the lost city of Thule, being kept hidden within the Thulian Archives. Obtaining the Broken Flail In order to obtain the basic flail, the player must obtain a few different items, the first being two books. One of the books will always spawn on some rocks behind a flaming cauldron in the Overlook, while the other book will spawn either in the Passage to the right of the Thulian Transport, to the right of the central blood pool in the Blood Altar, or along the ledge that drops down to the Phylactery in the Morgue. Once the player obtains the two books, they can be placed on a pedestal found in the Thulian Archives, revealing a secret cypher. The player must now acquire three gears from around the map. Each of the locations of the gears change each map. * In the Crash Site, to the right of the plane wreckage. * In the Ice Caves, to the left of the Thulian Transport. * In the Phylactery, below the hole overlooking the God King's Citadel. * In the Blood Altar, to the right of the Mystery Box location. * In the Overlook, to the left of the flaming cauldron closest to the Phylactery. * In the Passage, to the left before the door leading into the Gearworks. * Inside the Cypher room within the Thulian Archives. Once the three gears are collected, the player can place them with the other gears found in the Gearworks. The player must now kill zombies near the Orrery, either near the gears or directly next to it in the archives. Once enough souls are collected, the Orrery will power on. Using the cypher found in the secret room, the player must stop each of the colored orbs at the positions they need to be at. While looking at the cypher, the player must view the image mirrored in order to get the correct positions, with the top of the cypher representing the top of the Orrery near Schnellblitz, and the bottom of the cypher representing the end closest to the Combat Shotgun weapon locker. Once all four orbs are set into their correct position by interacting with the orbs near the ground, the Broken Flail will appear at the front of the Orrery. Obtaining the Talon of Lu'roth With the Broken Flail, the player use throw an Orb of Lu'roth up to a secret area above the Orrery. There, the player must kill a total of three zombies near each of the three Moonraven stones starting from right to left. Once a stone is filled up, a rune will appear. The player must now search for a star constellation in the air around the map by aiming with the Broken Flail. Once the player spots the stars, the player must highlight them by aiming at each of the stars until the stars turn yellow. The location for each of the constellations are as followed: * Directly above the Orrery. * Behind the fillable blood pool in the Overlook. * In the window in the Phylactery. * On the left side of the Blood Altar. * On the right side of the Blood Altar, near the Mystery Box. * Above the entrance to Thule in the Crash Site. Once all three constellations have been mapped out and discovered, the player can throw an Orb of Lu'roth at the Orrery, which will be glowing yellow. Upon teleporting, the player will be brought to the Moonraven trial room, where the Talon of Lu'roth will be found. Upon picking it up, a few zombies will spawn in. After killing them, a small constellation in the room will form into a wall of fire. The player must avoid this using the Orb of Lu'roth. Once this is repeated one more time, the player will have completed the trial and be rewarded with the Talon of Lu'roth. Use The Talon of Lu'roth's primary feature is to allow the player to teleport through space wherever the player throws an Orb of Lu'roth, which replaces the player's grenades when holding the weapon. Once the orb lands, the player can teleport by pressing the button used to throw grenades again. Once thrown, another orb will automatically be given to the player after a short period of time. The Talon of Lu'roth, once upgraded, has the ability to possess zombies. Whenever a player is in a Thulian Transport and throws an Orb of Lu'roth at a zombie, the player can press the button used the throw Jack-in-the-Boxes to possess zombies while the transport activates. Like the Perchta, the player can recover a piece of armor or health if the player aims with the weapon and melees an enemy. Achievements/Trophies * Moonraven's Chosen - In The Frozen Dawn, survive the trials of the Moonraven. * Go Long! - In The Frozen Dawn, instantly traverse to the Bridge from the Caves. * Weapon Lord - In The Frozen Dawn, kill 100 zombies with each Raven Weapon in a single match. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: WWII Melee Weapons